A million miles away
by PruePhantomhive
Summary: Charles y Erik se besan en el avión… y se dan cuenta de que su relación nunca volverá a ser como antes. ADV: ¿spoilers?


**A million miles away**

_PruePhantomhive_

* * *

**(Disclaimer)**

Los personajes de _X-Men: Days of Future Past _pertenecen a **Marvel Entertainment **y **20****th**** Century Fox **y son utilizados en ésta historia sin fin de lucro.

**(Resumen)**

Charles y Erik se besan en el avión… y se dan cuenta de que su relación nunca volverá a ser como antes. **ADV: ¿spoilers?**

* * *

Charles comenzó a adormecerse contra el cristal de su ventanilla después de dos partidas de ajedrez estrepitosamente perdidas contra Erik, que lo observaba con atención desde el otro lado de la mesa.

—Oye —dijo, en un vano intento de llamar su atención—, aún no terminamos aquí —comentó, señalando el tablero con un dedo. Había más piezas negras en su lado que blancas en el de Charles, que no le respondió.

Con un suspiro resignado, Erik comenzó a guardar las piezas en el reverso esponjado del tablero, que después plegó y acomodó en el maletero sobre su cabeza, del que sacó una manta blanca para cubrir con ella a Charles, que se había ovillado en el asiento y ahora recargaba la frente por completo en el frío cristal de la ventana, con una cortina de cabello castaño cubriéndole la cara.

Antes de acercarse más a él, Erik espió a los otros pasajeros del avión: Logan dormía también en un rincón, con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho y una expresión hostil en la cara a pesar de haber sucumbido a su cansancio y Hank piloteaba el avión, sin prestarles atención.

Sonrió y dio dos pasos más hacia Charles, desplegando la manta para dejarla caer suavemente sobre su cuerpo. Charles se removió un poco y Erik pudo ver sus labios moviéndose entre los largos mechones de cabello.

—Ahora has lo mismo con Logan o me harás malinterpretar las cosas —dijo, adormilado.

Erik parpadeó, confundido.

—¿Por qué tendrías que malinterpretarlas? Sólo soy un hombre que intenta evitar que le dé un catarro a su mejor amigo para expiar sus pecados. A ése —dijo, observando a Logan de nuevo— no lo conozco.

Chales sonrió.

—Eso no fue lo que te dijo hace un rato.

Erik puso los ojos en blanco y se sentó en el brazo del asiento de Charles, que se removió un poco incómodo, intentando pegarse un poco más a la pared, aunque eso era imposible; la sonrisa momentánea se desvaneció de sus labios más rápido de lo que había llegado. Erik tragó saliva con dificultad, el corazón dándole un vuelco en el pecho. Odiaba que Charles no soportara estar cerca de él, como si fuera un animal asustado ante la presencia de un depredador.

—Lo que mi Yo futuro haya hecho —dijo, extendiendo una mano para tocar los largos mechones de cabello de su amigo— no tiene nada qué ver con la persona que soy en _éste preciso momento, _Charles_. _

Charles lo observó con ojos brillantes. Erik se sintió estremecer mientras seguía acariciándole el cabello, perdiéndose en la suavidad de cada hebra. Después, uno de sus dedos viajó hasta la cara de Charles para acariciarle las mejillas. Su barba le raspó la piel.

—Él dice —comenzó a decir Charles con un murmullo, clavando su mirada azul en el dormido Logan, que había colgado las piernas por el brazo de su asiento y recargado la espalda en la pared del avión; era un milagro que aún no hubiera apartado a Erik con un manotazo— que estamos juntos en el futuro, Erik, pero yo creo que…

—Ojalá sea cierto, Charles, _ojalá _—murmuró Erik, inclinándose hacia adelante para besarlo en los labios.

Sintió reticencia en Charles al principio, pero conforme la caricia se profundizó, los labios de su amigo se suavizaron y respondieron el contacto. Erik se encontró empinándose un poco más para acunar las mejillas de Charles con las manos al tiempo que lo obligaba a separar los dientes para introducir la punta de su lengua en su boca. ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado desde la última vez que se besaron? Más de diez malditos años.

Las manos de Charles buscaron el cuello de Erik y acarició su piel con los dedos, provocando que un delicioso cosquilleo le recorriera toda la espalda. Erik lo rodeó con los brazos y se inclinó más hacia abajo; era una posición bastante incómoda para la espalda de un hombre de su estatura, pero valía la pena. Charles siempre había valido la pena…

Se separaron despacio pasados unos segundos. Las manos de Erik siguieron acariciando la espalda de Charles con toda la delicadeza de la que era capaz mientras el otro dibujaba círculos en su cuello con los dedos, luego, Erik se dedicó a depositar suaves besos en sus mejillas y mentón. Charles se dejó hacer, sumiso.

—Erik —dijo, con la culpa maquillando su voz—. Esto no es correcto…

Erik suspiró y se alejó un poco de él, suspirando.

—¿Crees que después de encontrar a Raven podamos hablar de nosotros? —Preguntó, cohibido y esperanzado.

Charles sonrió, entristecido. Sus ojos enrojecieron, así que los cubrió rápidamente con una mano temblorosa. Erik también tenía un nudo en la garganta.

—Ya no hay un _nosotros __—_dijo Charles con voz pastosa—. Lo siento —y, antes de que Erik pudiera responder a su aseveración, se acomodó mejor en el asiento y se cubrió por completo con la manta blanca, ocultándose de la mirada penetrante de Erik, que estuvo en él toda la noche.

* * *

Horas después, cuando encontraron a Raven luego de que intentara asesinar a Trask y Erik la apuntó con el arma, Charles no pudo hacer más que interponerse entre el cañón de la pistola y su hermana.

Erik pareció dudar entonces, pero su dedo siguió firmemente apostado en el gatillo, a punto de tirar de él.

—¡Hazte a un lado, Charles! —exclamó.

Todo el grupo estaba sumergido en la confusión de la repentina crisis de Logan, a quien Hank intentaba ayudar, y el arma apuntando a Charles y Raven, que se ocultaba detrás de su hermano mayor.

Charles, molesto, dio dos pasos hacia Erik y el cañón del arma quedó fijo justo delante de él. Erik intentó esquivarlo para apuntar a Raven, pero Charles siguió sus movimientos, impidiéndoselo.

—¿Así pretendías hablar de _nosotros _hace un rato, Erik? —preguntó, con la ira inundando su voz.

—¡Es por el bien de nuestra especie, Charles! ¡Si Mystique desaparece…!

—¡No te lo perdonaré jamás! —gritó Charles, desesperado.

Erik frunció los labios y, después de pensar las cosas un segundo, hizo a Charles a un lado, empujándolo con el brazo hasta hacerlo caer al suelo y volvió a apuntar a Raven, que se dio a la fuga a través de la ventana, en medio de un estruendo de cristales rotos. Erik abrió fuego contra la mutante y vio la bala impactando en su pierna; Charles gritó, atrayendo su atención.

—Lo siento, Charles —dijo, con toda la saña del mundo impregnándole la voz—, pero ya no hay un _nosotros _del que hablar, por ende, me importan poco tus juicios sobre mis acciones, _lo siento_ —siseó, echando a correr tras Raven.

* * *

Después de que Hank fuera detrás de Erik para ayudar a Raven, Charles se arrodilló al lado de Logan, que se retorcía en el suelo, gritando y quejándose. Lo sacudió, intentando regresarlo a la realidad mientras se limpiaba las mejillas, llenas de las lágrimas que había reprimido durante la noche anterior, en el avión…

Jamás se había sentido tan alejado de Erik Lehnsherr como en ese momento.


End file.
